


Tooth

by FandomsMJ



Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, lost tooth, tw blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: The kids saw evidence of shots fired and a crimson stain on the ground. They could only wonder just what had happened and whose blood it was. The answer was less grim than they were thinking.
Kudos: 2





	Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do something with the moment in Trouble on the Colorado where the kids see the shells and the blood. I'll admit this wasn't what I had in mind, but the idea popped into my head and I went with it so.

Jonny poked his head into the room, unable to shake the feeling something wasn't right. He, Jess, and Hadji had made it after dark. His father should have started lecturing them about being late by now, but there wasn't a sound. In fact, there wasn't any sign of him or Race at all. Well... that wasn't entirely true. The burnt wood spoke of a dead fire, people here recently. Where had they gone though? Had Alice already arrived? 

The flashlight moved through the room, landing on small brass cylinders. "Shells," Jonny murmured. Something definitely wasn't right. He remembered the Men in Black, had they been stupid enough to attempt interfering again? The Anasazi had scared them pretty good last time... 

His thoughts screeched to a stop as the flashlight landed on something else. "And that appears to be blood." Hadji said what Jonny wouldn't. It was a small splatter of crimson, certainly not nearly enough to be from a gunshot wound, right? Yet there were shells on the ground... 

He looked back at Jessie and Hadji, his concern reflected in their eyes. Just whose blood was that? 

The answer was Race, but the situation wasn't near as grim as the kids were probably thinking it was. He'd have a bruise coming in on his jaw in a day or so. Of course, that was if they could survive and escape Dr. Surd's... hospitality. Catching him making a face, Benton scolded, "Stop messing with it, Race." 

He stopped, giving him a somewhat sheepish look. "I know, I should be used to getting teeth knocked out by now." 

Benton's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean this isn't the first time?" 

At that, Race laughed. "No. But I'll take the fact that you thought it was as a compliment." 

"Shuddap!" Lorenzo snapped at them, finally having enough of their banter. 

They glanced at each other, thoughts back to the matter at hand. What did Surd want exactly, and how were they going to get out of this one? 


End file.
